World War Superman
by Moviemanev
Summary: Forget World War HULK! Superman VS Everyone! One Big Fight Scene! See what the REAL powerhouse of the comic world can do, as Superman goes rogue and takes out the DCU, and then moves onto Marvel for dessert!
1. It Begins

This is the story of Superman. The last son of Krypton. Rocketed to his adopted world of earth where he served as that planets mightiest hero. He forged many friendships and fought many foes. His deeds are legend, and his cause is noble. However the path that this story takes is not the one that is supposed to have happened. Something went horribly wrong. On that wretched day, the day Superman would have his last battle with his arch-villain, Lex Luthor. They would fight in the grand canyon, and Luthor would use a new weapon on the man of steel. A rock of synthetic black Kryptonite that Luthor made himself. Normal black Kryptonite causes the victim to split into two persons. One composed of all the evil energy of the victim, and the other composed of all the good. However, Lex's synthetic Kryptonite had a different effect. Instead of splitting Superman into two people, it simply eradicated all good inside him. Leaving only an evil, uncaring, villainous, monster with the body of Superman. The man of steel simply walked up to Luthor, and with his mighty Kryptonian hands, split an atom with his fingertips. Luthor, and the grand canyon are gone. Our dark story begins here.


	2. Batman: Round 1

Superman stood in the massive crater the explosion had made. Alone in the new wasteland of dust and wind. His costume torn and without color, now almost completely black. To him it felt for the first time in his life that things were clear. That all the cobwebs were swept away and he could see things as they really were. All those morals and ethics he had held onto all those years, how foolish the seemed now. They held him back from his true potential. He finally knew what he had to do. Kill every last person on the planet.

Faster than a speeding bullet he bolted into the air and with several sonic booms he was off in the direction of Gotham City. He knew with Luthor gone, only a few people would have access to Kryptonite, one of the few things that could truly stop him. He had foolishly given some to Batman in the event that something like this ever happened. In case Superman ever turned against the earth. Within minutes he was hovering over Wayne Manor. With another burst of super-speed he flew through the ground creating another crater and emerged in the bat-cave. Batman quickly stood to his feet as he watched some of the cave roof collapse into the deep ravines. Superman hovered in the air staring at Batman with unusually menacing smile across his face.

"I saw what you did." Batman said in a grim tone. "You murdered Luthor. My satellites picked up everything. They notified me that you were coming."

"Then no doubt you have the Kryptonite with you?" Superman replied in a troubling voice.

Batman took the Kryptonite from his belt and held it up in his hand.

Superman smiled, still hovering above Batman. "You'll have to get close to me to make that work."

Without warning Superman unleashed his heat vision, firing it directly at Batman. Batman's eyes widened and he leaped out of the way just in time, the heat from superman's eyes burning his cape. Batman quickly threw two batarangs at Superman which bounced off his chest and exploded. Batman looked around. He was on the bottom level of the cave, 50 feet to the left of him was the car, to the right was his hall of trophies. He spied Mr. Freeze's ray gun in one of the trophy cases, he had put it there after beating him the last time. Batman made a run for the gun as fast as he could. More heat vision shot down from above, Batman rolled and ducked avoiding the blasts. Finally he reached the gun. He punched out the glass and grabbed it, aimed into the air and fired! A blast of cold energy burst from the gun's barrel and headed directly for Superman, freezing his entire body in an instant. Superman's frozen body dropped hard to the floor of the cave in a large chunk of ice. Batman put his hand to his temple activating the radio receiver he had hidden in his cowl.

"Batman to all points! This is a Justice League Omega level situation! Superman has gone rogue, I repeat Superman has gone rogue! He's attacked me in the cave, he's..."

The ice around Superman's eyes began to bubble from the inside and then in an instant, melted away and beams of heat shot out and collided with Batman's hand, burning it off and turning it to ash, along with the piece of Kryptonite he was holding. Batman let out an agonized yell and fell to his knees howling his severed wrist with his other hand. With a loud crackling explosion, Superman broke out of his icy prison, and walked slowly over to Batman. Batman slowly reached for his belt with his good hand, trembling as he did so.

"What are you trying now Bruce?" Superman asked as he walked ever closer. "It's over."

"Snap out of it Clark!" Batman yelled, his hand seemed poised to activate something on his belt.

"I have." Superman chuckled.

Batman pushed a button on his belt, and suddenly the Batmobile fired two mini-missiles at the man of steel. Superman reacted just in time to guard himself against the explosions, but it was just enough time for Batman to reach back up to his radio receiver.

"J'onn! Get me out of here now!" Suddenly Batman was surrounded by blue light, and then, he was gone. Superman just stood silently as the smoke from the missiles cleared. He would deal with Batman later, when he eventually made his way up to the JLA watchtower where Batman had no doubt been teleported to. At least the Kryptonite was gone, that was the whole purpose of this visit. Now nothing could stop him. Superman's feet left the ground, and he flew through the hole he had entered by, off into the night. The endless fight had just begun.


End file.
